1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head supporting mechanism which absorbs vibration of a spring operation part of a plate spring with a damper connected between the spring operation part and a holder for mounting the plate spring.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the conventional magnetic head supporting mechanism, a magnetic head is usually supported through a thin plate spring by a supporting arm or a holder for mounting. The plate spring is usually a rectangular or circular frame spring or a gimbal spring. Beside these structures, it has been known to combine the supporting arm with the gimbal spring in one-piece. These are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,029 (Daniel Owen Castrodale et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,891 (Herbert U. Ragle); U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,258 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,851 filed by the applicants.